Anónimo del destino
by beafuque
Summary: ¿Qué harías si un día inesperado recibes unas cartas de amor y no sabes de quién pertenecen? Harry vivirá una historia intensa a partir del día en que conoce que alguien ha estado amandólo todo este tiempo


**ANÓNIMO DEL DESTINO**

_Ha pasado dos años, tres meses, catorce días, veintitrés horas, treinta y nueve minutos y cuarenta y seis segundos desde el momento en que entraste en mi vida como un amanecer bello para no conocer el ocaso. ¡Cómo me duele pensar que eres y seguirás siendo inalcanzable! Me entristece saber que tu boca nunca será mía, que no probaré jamás tu piel. Eres la estrella más hermosa, lejana del firmamento e inaccesible a la vez. Tengo que conformarme con lo que tengo, pero siento que cuando me miras me convierto en una gota en un día lluvioso o una hoja caída de un árbol en otoño. Por mucho que lo desee a pesar de las infinitas ocasiones que lo he intentado sigo siendo insignificante para ti._

_ Daría toda mi vida, para poder mirarte a los ojos y en un susurro decirte lo que te quiero, te amo, te deseo y no volver a sentir más esta agonía por saber que nunca serás mío._

_Vivo en un mundo repleto de fantasía donde los sueños son el aire necesario para vivir, tú perteneces a mis ilusiones, en las que siempre estás presente. Hoy te echo de menos más que nunca. Los días se hacen interminables y las noches se convierten en eternidad envueltos en lágrimas por las ganas de abrazarte, besarte, sentirte junto a mí._

_¡Que ironía! No tenerte y aún así soñar que eres mío, que me amas tanto como yo a ti. Tan sólo recordarte se me dispara el corazón en busca de los mismos anhelos. Únicamente con el recuerdo de tu olor, aquel aroma tan dulce de tu pelo hace despertar en mí sentimientos dormidos en un rincón del alma. Afloran nuevos sentimientos, deseos escondidos detrás de esta máscara en la que me he convertido. _

_Aunque la vida me ha ofrecido la mejor de sus caras, desde que te conocí todo se convirtió en una oscura noche, en un largo silencio difícil de arrancar. Mi vida desde que tú perteneces a ella se ha transformado en un gran vacío, en miles de puñales atravesándome desgarrando las llagas de mi alma._

_Invento momentos juntos, horas compartidas entre los dos en el que vivimos nuestro amor. Mi imaginación nos dibuja juntos, viviendo en nuestro propio mundo, envueltos de felicidad y ternura. Me horroriza despertar de este dulce sueño y tener el sabor amargo al saber que eres un espejismo de mi imaginación y mi melancolía. Aunque me he acostumbrado a amarte así y aunque seas una sombra en mi mente albergo esperanzas a conseguirte y mi amor se convierta en realidad._

_Sigo escribiéndote enésimos anónimos, cartas sin destino como mi amor. ¡Cuánto me gustaría saber que es lo que sientes! ¡Me encantaría arrancarte definitivamente de mi mente y de mi corazón! No quiero seguir sufriendo por un amor no correspondido, un amor imposible entre tú y yo, pero sigo con mi afán de volverte a ver. ¡Esta es mi realidad! Me cautivaste sin quererlo, me hiciste tuyo y me has dejado el corazón hecho pedazos, tan solo trozos de cristal rotos en el suelo._

_¿Qué es lo que me das que no puedo dejarte? Dime que es lo que sientes, como habla tu corazón. Todavía estamos a tiempo para vivir lo que podría ser nuestro mejor destino._

_Te ama_

_Un soñador de tus besos_

Después de escribir aquellas palabras dedicadas a su amado, enrolló el pergamino cerrándolo con un lazo rojo y lo guardó en su baúl, junto a los otros anónimos que antes le había escrito sin ser capaz de enviárselos y salir de aquella duda que le invadía el alma.

* * *

- Tranquilo, todo va a salir bien. Te quiere ¡Fíjate donde estas, mira tu alrededor! Tenéis toda la vida para estar juntos, os vais a casar, no te pongas nervioso, tranquilízate. No te va a dejar plantado, os queréis y además estáis esperando un bebe. Sois la pareja perfecta. Habéis nacido para estar juntos, uno con el otro.

- Lo sé pero tengo miedo. ¿Y si se lo ha pensado mejor y no quiere casarse conmigo? No lo superaría nunca. Está tardando demasiado… ¿Y si le ha pasado algo? ¿O al bebé? ¿No debería ya estar aquí? –mordiéndose las uñas y mirando con insistencia a la entrada principal.

- De veras, no consigues nada poniéndote nervioso, sólo mortificarte todavía más. Te digo que va a venir, no te desesperes, no es bueno para ti. Estás rodeado de las personas que te quieren y la mujer que te ama está a punto de llegar y de gritarle al mundo lo mucho que te adora.

Harry acompañó aquellas palabras con un abrazo con la intención de tranquilizar a su amigo. Durante los segundos que duró aquel abrazo muchos fueron los sentimientos trasmitidos uno al otro. Recordaron todas las aventuras, peleas, alegrías y tristezas que habían compartido juntos durante los siete años en Hogwarts.

Ron impaciente volvió a mirar la puerta principal, seguía cerrada, igual que desde que él se encontraba allí. Giró su rostro buscando la imagen de su madre, estaba en el primer banco de la izquierda junto a su padre y sus hermanos. Bill jugueteando con el pelo de su mujer Fleur, Charlie, Percy y George junto a sus novias y Ginny agarrada de la mano de Ryan, la nueva conquista de la pelirroja.

- ¡Ron, mira! –dándole unos pequeños toques en el hombro derecho de su amigo– ¡ya está aquí!

Hermione estaba radiante, llevaba un vestido de novia elegante de dos piezas blanco perla. El corpiño decorado de lentejuelas blancas marcaba su figura de mujer, en el lado derecho tenía una flor roja aterciopelada que contrastaba con el blanco. La falda era lisa con algunos pliegues a los lados. Llevaba el pelo recogido aunque asomaban algunos de sus rizos, del que colgaba el velo semitransparente con rosas rojas bordadas en él.

El rostro de Ron se iluminó al verla tan bella y radiante. La esperaba con una hermosa sonrisa. Al llegar le dio un beso en la mejilla, después de que ella se apartara el velo y comenzó la ceremonia.

- Estamos hoy aquí reunidos para acompañar a Ronald Bilius Weasley y Hermione Jane Granger en este día en que han decidido celebrar su unión matrimonial.

Harry sonreía al ver a sus dos mejores amigos en el día de su boda, uniendo sus vidas para siempre. Era lo que siempre habían soñado los dos, se habían amado desde el primer día que coincidieron en el tren, el primer año de Hogwarts.

La ceremonia estaba siendo muy emotiva y la música que sonaba de fondo estaba contribuyendo a ello. Las sillas y el arco situado en el altar estaban repletos de orquídeas blancas rosadas igual que el ramo que Hermione tenía en sus manos.

- Yo Ronald, te recibo a ti, Hermione, como esposa, y me entrego a ti, y prometo serte fiel en la prosperidad y en la adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así, amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida.

- Yo, Hermione, te recibo a ti Ronald_, _como esposo, y me entrego a ti, y prometo serte fiel en la prosperidad y en la adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así, amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida.

Con una bandeja apareció Victorie, la hija de Fleur y Bill, para comenzar con el ritual de la entrega de las alianzas y así expresar materialmente la unión de aquella pareja.

- Hermione, recibe esta alianza en señal de mi amor y fidelidad a ti –dijo dulcemente el joven de veinte años.

- Ronald, recibe esta alianza en señal de mi amor y fidelidad a ti.

Ron besó a su nueva esposa con pasión, mientras que un gran aplauso de los asistentes sonaba de fondo. Harry estaba junto a toda la familia Weasley, todos con lágrimas en los ojos, emocionados por verlos juntos.

Harry caminaba por las calles de Londres de regreso a la casa que en un pasado había sido el cuartel general para las reuniones de la Orden y que su padrino le había dejado tras su muerte. Todavía cuando llegaba a aquella casa, su hogar le recordaba a Sirius, aún conservaba su olor y Harry la había dejado intacta, tal cual como él se la dejó. Había conseguido grandes triunfos, el elfo doméstico Kreacher había dejado de sentir aquel desprecio que tenía contra los magos de sangre mestiza, había aceptado a su amiga y lo más importante de todo lo había aceptado a él.

Al llegar al número 12 de Grimmauld Place, su casa, la soledad le comenzó a invadir el alma, comenzó a sentirse más solo que nunca. Desde muy pequeño su vida había sido un largo sufrimiento, siendo tan sólo un bebé perdió a sus padres y aunque eso le llevó a convertirse el niño que sobrevivió tuvo que convivir once años aislado del mundo mágico viviendo en la casa de sus tíos y su primo que lo repudiaban y le reprochaban por ser un Potter. Durante sus siete años escolares no todo fue mejor. Conoció a amigos y gente que quiso ayudarle, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Dumbledore y el resto de los profesores pero a la vez esos años escolares fueron un gran suplicio interminable tras las innumerables batallas contra su peor enemigo, Lord Voldemort.

Ahora que la guerra había acabado, sorprendentemente, se sentía más perdido que durante ella. Harry miró a su alrededor y contempló la casa vacía, se sentía atrapado entre aquellas cuatro paredes del comedor. Su mundo comenzó a hacerse más grande y él sentirse cada vez más pequeño, indefenso a la realidad en la que se encontraba. Estaba solo y ahora más que nunca se sentía así, después de la boda entre sus dos amigos, verlos tan felices por haber encontrado a su alma gemela y poder disfrutar de conocer al amor verdadero.

Harry mientras se sentía perdido en aquella realidad observó a lo lejos desde la ventana como un punto negro se fue convirtiendo en una lechuza que tenia como destino su casa. La lechuza entró por la ventana que Harry tenía abierta y se situó frente a él. En sus patas sostenía un trozo de pergamino enrollado. Harry tomó aquel pergamino y ofreció a la lechuza un poco de comida y agua. ¿De quien sería aquella carta?

Con el escrito en la mano, se sentó de nuevo en el sofá y con una gran delicadeza desenrolló y comenzó a leer aquella misiva que tenía en sus manos.

_Ha pasado dos años, tres meses, catorce días, veintitrés horas, treinta y nueve minutos y cuarenta y seis segundos desde el momento en que entraste en mi vida como un amanecer bello para no conocer el ocaso..._

¿Qué tipo de carta era aquella? Harry asombrado, necesitó releer el comienzo para asegurarse que lo que estaba leyendo coincidía con lo que allí estaba escrito.

…_Aunque la vida me ha ofrecido la mejor de sus caras, desde que te conocí todo se convirtió en una oscura noche, en un largo silencio difícil de arrancar. Mi vida desde que tú perteneces a ella se ha transformado en un gran vacío, en miles de puñales atravesándome desgarrando las llagas de mi alma…_

¿De quién era esa carta que tenía en sus manos? ¿Quién podía sentir algo tan hermoso por él? Miles de preguntas le inundaron el alma. Una gran contradicción nadaba en su cabeza, no comprendía que esa carta de amor estuviera escrita para él, que la persona que lo hubiera escrito sintiera algo tan profundo y sufriera por un amor no correspondido, pero a la vez sentía que esa carta estaba en manos de la persona equivocada, que no era posible que fuera él, el destinatario de aquellas intensas palabras de amor.

En aquel instante, con la carta a medio leer, el timbre de la puerta sonó con gran insistencia. ¿Quién podría ser a esas horas? Harry guardó la carta en el cajón del mueble del comedor y se dirigió para conocer a la persona que se encontraba tras la puerta.

- ¿Pero qué haces tú aquí? –preguntó extrañado Harry.

* * *

Llegó la lechuza cansada después de un largo viaje, entró por la ventana e hizo un intento de apoyarse para descansar en el hombro de su amo. El joven se sorprendió al ver la lechuza que pertenecía a sus padres llegar a la mansión cuando él no le había dado la orden de entregar ningún mensaje.

Aquel joven estaba más solo que nunca después de haberlo perdido todo en una sola noche. No tenía a nadie tras la batalla final, sus padres y los que decían llamarse sus amigos habían muerto, ahora era huérfano y aún después de tal tragedia tenía la gran suerte de no ser uno más de los hijos de mortífagos prisioneros en Azkaban. Logró escapar con la ayuda de sus peores enemigos, aquellos Gryffindor a los que tanto había odiado en esos siete años. En aquel momento no comprendió como después de tantas disputas e insultos habían decidido ayudarle, él no se lo merecía. Ahora se sentía culpable, se había comportado como un gran cretino egoísta, al que tan sólo le importaba sus propios beneficios sin mirar el daño que con ello iba causando a su alrededor.

Subía las escaleras cabizbajo, sentía vergüenza de si mismo, desde aquel momento se había deshecho de todos los espejos de la casa y procuraba no salir de ella. Prefería estar en su dormitorio junto a sus sentimientos a verse rodeado de gente con miradas despectivas para él. Al llegar a su dormitorio se sentó y comenzó a escribir.

_¿Cuándo llegará el día en que no me sienta un extraño, la persona más ruin que jamás ha existido y existirá? No soy el mismo, ya no soy el Slytherin y no quiero volver a serlo. Necesito cambiar. Ya no veo rivales, ya no me siento superior a nadie, ahora preferiría ser uno de los que tanto he insultado llamándolos "Sangre sucia" cuando ellos han demostrado ser mejores magos y mejores personas que los de "sangre limpia". ¿Por qué he tenido que ser un "sangre limpia"? Debo cambiar y con encerrarme entre estas cuatro paredes tan sólo he conseguido un nuevo amigo, la soledad que me está robando el tiempo, no lo puedo consentir más._

_Draco M._

Al terminar este nuevo pensamiento en un nuevo pergamino que tenía a medio escribir, lo dejó encima de su cama. La cena estaba lista y no le gustaba tomarse la sopa fría, era algo que detestaba enormemente. Todavía no se había acostumbrado a estar solo en el que había sido su hogar, la casa de sus padres y que ahora era suya. Siempre tenía la sensación que por la puerta iban a aparecer sus padres, que seguían vivos, que el silencio que había en la mansión iba a terminar. Pero tenía que volver a la vida real, a su realidad que ahora era la tristeza, la angustia producida por la ausencia de sus padres y de su vida propia.

Cada vez que se sentaba a comer en aquella mesa miles de imágenes y secuencias aparecían por su mente para atormentarle aún más. No soportaba la soledad en la que se veía envuelto, no podía dejar de sentirse culpable de que sus padres no estuvieran allí junto a él, por no haber evitado muchas muertes de personas inocentes. Aún estaba grabada en su mente aquella mirada que le imploraba su ayuda, aquellos ojos de Remus Lupin, su antiguo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero su cuerpo no pudo reaccionar a ese mensaje y el joven observó, con sus propios ojos, como el cuerpo del animago caía sin vida y chocaba con el suelo. Se lamentaba de no haber cambiado cuando aún estaba a tiempo.

Mientras subía a su habitación recordaba todo el daño que sin ser intencionado había causado, cómo se sentía responsable de que una multitud de familias lloraran por la pérdida de su padre, hijo o hermano… No soportaba la idea de pensar que aquellas lágrimas no deberían haberse derramado, todo por su tozudez, por pensar que todos los medios son válidos cuando tienes una meta que conseguir. Al llegar a su dormitorio con la mirada recorrió todos los recuerdos que todavía tenía. Observó que encima de la cama aún se estaba el pergamino donde se encontraban sus últimas inquietudes, decidió que era mejor guardarlo junto a las demás cartas que durante su soledad había escrito.

Comenzó a escucharse el alarido cada vez más cercana de una lechuza y alzó la mirada. Pensó en su lechuza pero pronto se olvidó de esa idea ya que acababa de llegar de un misterioso viaje del que todavía no tenía respuestas. El graznido se escuchaba con más fuerza. Draco se dirigió hacia la ventana para ver de dónde procedía ese sonido tan agudo. Miró tras el cristal de la ventana pero con la oscuridad de la noche y el reflejo de la luna no podía ver con claridad. Decidió abrir los postigos y poder observar con más nitidez de donde procedían aquellos ululatos. En el instante en que la ventana quedó abierta una lechuza se chocó contra su rostro. El joven de ojos grises cayó tras el impacto e intentó apartarse al ave de su faz pero ésta seguía aferrada a ella. Cuando tras miles de intentos consiguió deshacerse del animal, lo observó y se extrañó al ver que era de nuevo su lechuza. ¿De dónde vendría si mientras que él cenaba la lechuza había permanecido en el comedor? ¿Qué habría hecho fuera de la mansión si el joven Malfoy no le había ordenado ninguna entrega? Miles de preguntas rondaban en aquel momento por la mente del joven. No comprendía aquel extraño comportamiento de su animal, había regresado en menos de una hora dos veces a la mansión cansada.

Después de ver como la lechuza tomaba un poco de agua, Draco cogió el trozo de piel escrito que estaba sobre su cama y abrió el baúl donde guardaba todas aquellas misivas sin destino que nunca se atrevería a mandar a su amado. Tal fue la sorpresa del joven de pelo blanquecino cuando vio que faltaban las dos últimas cartas de amor que él le había escrito. Revolvió todo lo que había en aquel baúl, buscando desesperadamente esas cartas pero seguían sin aparecer. No era posible que hubieran desaparecido de un día para otro, él estaba totalmente seguro de haberlas guardado junto a las demás. Continuó desordenando los objetos guardados en el baúl pero seguían desaparecidas. ¿Y si las había cambiado de lugar? ¿Pero por qué tan sólo las dos últimas, justo en las que expresaba con más claridad sus sentimientos?

Mientras que alzaba un viejo álbum de fotografías, en el transcurso de un segundo, su cuerpo paralizó. Intentó negarse, pensando que no era posible que hubiera ocurrido, no había ninguna señal para que lo hubiera sabido, pero todas las piezas parecían encajar igual que un rompecabezas. Sus pensamientos caminaban más rápido que su cuerpo, no pudo reaccionar, no podía ni quería creer que la lechuza hubiera enviado aquellas palabras. Pero no era sólo aquello lo que le angustiaba al joven, sino que la persona a la iba destinada ahora conocería su mayor secreto, que llevaba tiempo ocultando, ¡Estaba enamorado de él!

* * *

Tan sólo había pasado unas horas de la boda y ya estaba frente a él. Harry todavía no podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Tenía un rostro asustado y el joven de ojos verdes no pudo remediar pensar en lo peor. ¿Qué podía haber ocurrido después de que se marchara de la fiesta?

- ¿Pero, qué haces tú aquí? ¿No deberías estar en la fiesta disfrutando de la boda?

- Me ha dejado. No me quiere ¿Qué voy a hacer? No sé vivir sin ella…

Sollozando su amigo le contó cual era la causa por la que se encontraba frente a él. Cómo después de estar rodeado de felicidad todo su mundo se le había venido abajo. A Harry le costaba entender a su amigo ya que las lágrimas y su llanto le impedían hablar con claridad.

- Respira hondo y comienza por el principio –intentando tranquilizarlo– Si no me explicas qué fue lo que sucedió desde que me marché no voy a comprender nada.

- Me dijo que ya no sentía nada, que estos últimos días habían sido una gran mentira y no quería que en eso se convirtiera su vida. Que no lo soportaba más. Además me dijo cosas horribles, que ya no era nada en su vida cuando yo me muero por ella y tú lo sabes ¿Entonces que tengo que hacer yo? La última puñalada me la dio cuando de su boca salieron aquellas palabras "Lo siento, pero ya no estoy enamorada de ti"

- Neville, ¿Habíais discutido antes Luna y tú?

- La verdad… es que ella llevaba unos días extraña, pensaba que eran cosas del trabajo, pero ahora sé que no era esa la razón por la que se comportaba así. Ahora estoy solo, sin ella…–y comenzó nuevamente a llorar.

Harry desesperadamente trataba de consolar a su amigo, lo estaba pasando realmente mal.

El alarido de una lechuza interrumpió la conversación de los dos amigos, en su garra llevaba atada una carta. Harry se la desató y la abrió y comenzó a leerla.

_Pasarás por mi vida sin saber que has pasado, estarás siempre en mis recuerdos…_

¿Pero qué era esto? ¿Otra carta de amor para él? Esto tendría que ser una equivocación o una broma de mal gusto. Aquellas cartas llegaban en el momento equivocado, eran un duro golpe que atacaba a su soledad.

- ¡Otra vez! ¿Quién es capaz de jugar así con los sentimientos de alguien? –dijo en voz alta, sin reparar que en ese instante no se encontraba solo en la habitación.

- ¿Qué pasa Harry?

- ¡Qué! –despertando de sus pensamientos– Perdona Neville, ¿Qué decías?

Harry le explicó aquellas extrañas circunstancias, mientras que rompía con sus propias manos la carta recibida y como en tan solo menos de dos horas había recibido dos cartas de amor dirigidas a él. Depositó los trozos del pergamino sobre la mesa y justo al instante después aquella carta tomó la forma anterior. Los dos amigos se miraron sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Neville le preguntó si verdaderamente no estaba intrigado en saber quién se las mandabas, quién era la persona que le escribía y era capaz de enviárselas. ¡Cómo no querer conocer la persona que sentía aquello por él!

Ambos leyeron la carta en voz alta a la vez que investigaban cada rasgo, señal o trazo de aquella letra que les indicara de quién podría ser. Durante horas estuvieron frente al pergamino sin obtener ninguna pista que les llevara a la persona que amaba a Harry. Cansados de buscar pistas sin llegar a ningún camino decidieron dejar la investigación para otra ocasión y así en los sucesivos días poder investigar en profundidad aquellas letras.

* * *

Todo se había estropeado ¿Cómo había dejado que pasara aquello? Ahora todo estaba perdido, ahora Harry sabría que le amaba, que todos los insultos, tropiezos habían sido una máscara que había llevado puesta durante todo este tiempo. Se sentía frágil, vulnerable, no conseguía ver la manera de escapar de la situación en la que se encontraba. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Ahora toda su mentira estaba revelada, ahora todo el mundo conocería su secreto mejor guardado, todo estaba perdido. ¿Qué haría si el destino le pone otra vez frente a él? ¿Con qué cara le iba a mirar? Lo más seguro es que no lo volvería a ver ni el destino lo pusiera de nuevo en su camino, ya era tarde y había perdido su oportunidad disfrazado de extraño. Ya no podía retroceder en el tiempo, ya era demasiado tarde para utilizar un giratiempos y enmendar su vida. Todo se había torcido demasiado para poder arreglarlo ahora.

* * *

Sonó el timbre, Kreacher abrió la puerta e informó a su amo de la visita. Ya habían regresado Ron y Hermione de su viaje a Italia. Harry se encontraba en la sala de estar trabajando sobre un nuevo caso de magia frente a muggles. Cuando el elfo le informó de quiénes eran los que le visitaban recogió rápidamente todos los papeles que tenía sobre la mesa. Ilusionado por volver a verles, a estar junto a ellos se levantó del sofá y al llegar a la puerta se chocó con un chico pelirrojo, su amigo. Detrás estaba su mujer con el embarazo avanzado. ¡Cuánto había crecido el bebé en tan poco tiempo!

Comenzaron a hablar del viaje, de lo fantástico que era la ciudad, todos los rincones, lo hermoso de Venecia. Mientras la pareja le contaba todo lo que habían conocido y vivido en aquellas dos semanas de viaje, Harry estaba ausente pensando en todos los extraños acontecimientos que habían acaecido en su vida durante la ausencia de sus amigos. No dejaba de pensar en las cartas recibidas y de quién podía ser la persona que sintiera algo así por alguien, especialmente por él.

A pesar de estar mirando a sus amigos, no los veía. A pesar de estar oyendo sus voces no estaba escuchándolos. No podía dejar de pensar en aquellas palabras, le seguían sonando en su mente como cuando escuchaba su canción preferida. Aunque su mirada se dirigía a los rostros de sus amigos, no era aquella imagen la que veía.

- ¡Harry! –pasando su mano frente al rostro del joven de ojos color esmeralda– ¡Harry! ¿En que estás pensando? ¿Nos estás escuchando?

- ¿Qué? Si, ¿y pudisteis hablar con Victor Krum tras el partido de quidditch?

- Todavía estás en la parte Victor, y ¿de lo que te hemos contado después no te has enterado de nada? –le preguntó Hermione.

- ¡Ay! Perdonadme, es que últimamente tengo muchas cosas en las que pensar, el trabajo. Además, la noche en la que vosotros os casasteis me llegaron dos cartas y todavía no he conseguido saber quién las escribió. Neville me ayudó y vio cómo la segunda carta después de que la rompiera en pequeños trozos se reconstruyó y volvió a convertirse en la carta que antes era. Fue como si nunca la hubiera roto, como si todos los trozos tuvieran que estar juntos de nuevo para que la pudiera leer entera. Me estoy volviendo loco. Todavía no puedo creer que esto me esté sucediendo a mí. Neville y yo hemos probado todo tipo de hechizos, y nada, no hemos conseguido averiguar nada.

- Harry, ¿habéis probado con Aparecium? –le preguntó Hermione.

- Pues –tardó varios segundos, alargando la última ese mientras que lograba sacar de su boca la siguiente palabra- realmente no.

Hermione le pidió a su amigo que le entregara las cartas que había recibido. Quizás fuese la última oportunidad que tenían para saber quién le enviaba aquellas cartas y no querían desaprovecharla. Rápidamente Harry se levantó de la silla y fue hacia la estantería donde estaba el libro en el que las había guardado. Lo abrió y allí se encontraban esas misteriosas misivas. Las tomó y si dirigió de nuevo hacia donde estaban sus amigos. Al llegar a la habitación, Hermione y Ron le esperaba impacientes.

¡APARECIAM! –gritó el joven Potter.

Hermione se tapó con sus manos la boca al escuchar el hechizo equivocado que acababa de lanzar su amigo. Ahora todo era un desastre.

Las cartas cayeron al suelo, tras lanzarle aquel hechizo. Los tres amigos las miraban impacientes, esperando a que el encanto lanzado mostrara sus consecuencias. Aquellos instantes se hicieron eternos, momentos interminables a la espera de una respuesta. Permanecían en silencio y los tres se asustaron cuando vieron como aparecía la figura de un espectro desesperado con miles de objetos a su alrededor. El espectro estaba de rodillas rebuscando entre las cosas que le rodeaban. Los tres amigos observaban con atención cuando el espectro se giró y pudieron verle el rostro.

* * *

Envuelto entre mil objetos y papeles seguía buscando las cartas perdidas. No había perdido la esperanza a que aún permanecían en algún rincón de la mansión y que ahora no estuvieran en manos de Harry. Seguía negándose la realidad, inventando miles de excusas para ocultarse la verdad y retroceder al momento en el que todo estaba bien y tenía las cartas en su poder. El joven, de veinte años, estaba desesperado. No lograba encontrar aquellos papeles donde había escrito su declaración de amor.

Pasaron varios días de búsqueda y el joven dio todo por perdido. No sabía cómo lo iba a hacer pero de lo que estaba seguro era de que tenía que apoderarse de nuevo de esas cartas antes de que todo se estropeara todavía más. Estaba decidido ir hacia la casa de Harry y entrar a por ellas. Pero aquella seguridad se desvaneció al momento cuando pensó que aquello era una locura y no había manera de hacerlo, de entrar en el hogar de alguien y dar con ellas en el mismo instante. No se imaginaba entrando en la casa de Harry y robándole sus cartas.

Aquella noche se fue a la cama decidido a ir a buscar las misivas el próximo día, cuando Harry se encontrara en el trabajo y así poder disponer de más tiempo para buscar las dichosas cartas. Al cerrar los ojos grisáceos, el joven vio con perfecta nitidez la faz de su amado. Lo recordó con tan sólo once años, cuando lo vio por primera vez en la tienda de túnicas de la señora Madame Malkin.

* * *

Sus ojos color esmeralda no daban crédito a lo que estaban viendo. Tenía frente a sí a su antiguo compañero de peleas. Allí estaba, como espectro, Draco Malfoy, mirándole a la cara. ¿Qué significaba todo esto? ¿Por qué había aparecido allí Draco? Los tres amigos se miraron atónitos, no se esperaban tal acontecimiento. Se quedaron sin palabras, tan solo podían observar el espectro de su antiguo compañero. Tras varios minutos estupefactos Hermione tomó la iniciativa e informó a sus amigos que lo mejor era buscar aquel hechizo en la biblioteca del Ministerio. Ron y Harry siguieron a la chica y salieron en busca de la respuesta dentro de los libros.

Ya con el diccionario de hechizos mágicos en las manos pasaban las páginas con bastante rapidez. Querían encontrar la respuesta lo más pronto posible, estaban intrigados.

- ¡Aquí está! Leo. –dijo Hermione– Apareciam, muy utilizado por los magos celosos ya que al pronunciar estas palabras sobre un objeto podrás ver lo su autor esté haciendo en ese instante.

- Eso significa que…–pronunció Harry.

- Si Harry, Draco es el que te escribe las cartas.

Harry se quedó inmóvil, no podía creer que Draco Malfoy, el estúpido arrogante, fuera el autor de aquellas palabras.

- Harry ¿te encuentras bien? –le preguntó su amigo pelirrojo– estás pálido. ¿Quieres irte a casa? ¿Te acompañamos?

El joven negó con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Miró de nuevo a sus amigos y con una mirada se despidió de ellos. Estaba aturdido con la noticia recibida. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que fuera Draco el que estuviera enamorado de él. Pero ¿cuándo había ocurrido aquello? Seguía sin comprender nada. Durante el camino a casa se planteaba éstas y miles preguntas más.

Abrió la puerta de su casa y directamente subió hasta su habitación. Estaba cansado, aquel día había sido bastante agotador. Se tumbó en la cama y aunque cerró los ojos su mente no le dejaba descansar, no dejaba de pensar en lo ocurrido aquella tarde. Tras varias horas Harry se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente, seguía la rutina de siempre, tomaba una ducha y después bajaba y bebía un café caliente. Iba tarde, se puso el abrigo y salió corriendo hacia el Ministerio.

* * *

Se encontraba allí frente a la casa de Harry dispuesto a conseguir su misión, tener de nuevo las cartas. Desde donde estaba podía ver que todavía Harry se encontraba en la casa y que con una de sus manos rodeaba una taza mientras poco a poco le daba pequeños sorbos. Se veía muy guapo con ese jersey de lana roja.

El joven de pelo blanquecino se ocultó en la escalera y vio como Harry se marchaba. En aquel momento aprovechó para entrar en la casa y buscar las dichosas cartas desaparecidas. Comenzó por la sala que tenía a su derecha, una sala en la que una de sus paredes había un tapiz con la genealogía de los Black, se detuvo un momento a observarlo y se encontró en él. Continuó con la búsqueda, revolviendo todo lo que tenía enfrente. Pasó de sala y entro en una muy confortable y bastante pequeñita, tan sólo con una mesa, unos sofás y una estantería repleta de libros. Le gustó aquella sala, la sintió familiar, hogareña. Observaba todos los detalles de aquella casa, se detuvo frente a la estantería y comenzó a leer los títulos que Harry allí tenía. Con un dedo iba tocando el lomo de los libros, al llegar a "Quidditch a través de los tiempos", lo cogió y lo acaricio. Echaba de menos aquellos años en Hogwarts en los que jugaban al quidditch, recordó su primer partido y la vez que compitió contra Gryffindor. Abrió, para leer un poco y dos trozos de papeles cayeron al suelo. El joven se agachó para cogerlas y cuando las tuvo en sus manos las reconoció. Eran las cartas que estaba buscando, por fin las había encontrado. Las abrió para asegurarse que efectivamente eran las que él había escrito días anteriores. Apresuradamente se las guardó en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, buscó la salida y una vez allí con la mano preparada para abrir la puerta se volteó y observó de nuevo el hogar de su amado. Una vez fuera de la casa cerró la puerta despacio y cuidadosamente.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? –oyó a su espalda.

Draco, muy lentamente, se fue girando. Sentía un gran pudor, había sido descubierto. Tenía frente a sí a Harry Potter, a la persona que había añorado, anhelado desde hace tanto tiempo.

- Pues…venía a buscar esto.

- Entonces, era verdad que tú eras el que enviaba estas cartas. ¿Qué es lo que pretendes ahora? ¿Acaso otra burla más?

- Potter, aunque no me creas he cambiado. Ya no soy el chico arrogante que conociste un día. Durante todo este tiempo, desde la última batalla en la que mataste a Lord Voldemort, he estado refugiado culpándome de todo el daño que he causado. De verdad, ahora no me siento nada orgulloso de haber sido así.

- No te creo, estas mintiendo como lo has hecho siempre.

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me creas? Te quiero, sé que pensarás que te estoy mintiendo de nuevo pero esta vez es la verdad, te necesito. Me he enamorado de ti –le grito desesperado.

- Para que crea en ti, lo tendré que ver con mis propios ojos, no esperarás que te crea después de todo lo que hemos pasado y del daño que me has causado –le respondió furioso el chico de ojos verdes.

* * *

El joven de ojos grises y rostro pálido, estaba sentado en el sofá mientras que en una de sus manos sostenía una taza de chocolate caliente. Tomó el periódico doblado, lo abrió y al hacerlo sintió un gran pinchazo en el corazón. En la portada, aparecía la foto de Harry en movimiento en su última misión del Ministerio, apresuradamente comenzó a leer. Mientras sus ojos recorrían cada una de aquellas letras, su rostro iba mostrando más seriedad y angustia.

_Ayer tarde, un compañero de nuestro Ministerio de magia, Harry Potter, el chico que sobrevivió fue atacado por un desconocido en la puerta de su casa. Le sorprendió cuando le lanzaron un extraño hechizo, llamado Sectumsempra, provocándole graves cortes en todo su cuerpo y especialmente en su cara. Actualmente el joven Potter se encuentra en el hospital San Mugo recuperándose de lo que podría haber sido su fin. Todavía se está investigando quién es el responsable de tan brutal agresión…_

Por sus mejillas se rodaron varias lágrimas, no podía creer que Harry estuviera mal, ingresado en el hospital por culpa de un desgraciado que quiso hacerle daño.

* * *

- Ahora mismo está descansando, puede pasar a verlo pero ante cualquier problema lo quiero ver fuera de la habitación, ¿entendido?

- Gracias, señorita. Tan sólo quiero verle.

- Pase, por aquí –indicándole el camino hacia la habitación en la que se encontraba Harry.

Abrió la puerta y allí estaba Harry, tumbado en la cama con varios vendajes en su cuerpo. Se quedó paralizado al verle en aquel estado tan lamentable. Se le veía frágil y vulnerable. Draco nunca se hubiera imaginado que algo así le podía suceder al chico que sobrevivió a tantas batallas contra Voldemort. Al verlo inmóvil postrado en aquella cama recordó cuando en el sexto año Harry lo atacó con ese mismo hechizo. ¡Cuánto había cambiado! pensó el joven Malfoy.

Se fue acercando lentamente hacia Harry, acercó la silla y observó detenidamente a su amado. Tenía las heridas todavía muy recientes y en los vendajes la sangre que aun salía de sus cortes.

- Cuánto me duele verte así, tumbado en esta fría cama. Desearía haber estado allí, haberte protegido y sufrir yo todo este dolor que ahora sientes. Más que nadie te comprendo y conozco lo que estás sufriendo. No sé si recuerdas pero yo también he pasado por ahí. No pienses mal, no te lo estoy reprochando, hubiera dado mi vida si eso es lo que tú querías. Sé que fue sin ninguna mala intención, el profesor Snape me lo confesó antes de su muerte. También sé que tú no sientes el mismo amor que yo siento por ti, pero por favor no me dejes, no me abandones y hagas de mi vida una soledad sin ti. Todos sabemos que eres fuerte y que probablemente dentro de unos días estés recuperado y no desees saber nada de mi, de veras lo entiendo. Han sido muchos los años que te he mostrado mi otra cara, la del odio, pero tan sólo era un papel que la vida me hizo interpretar. Te amo y aunque sé que tengo que vivir en silencio mi amor, no quiero verte marchar sin que lo sepas. Pero ahora es a mi al que me toca partir y dejarte libre para que puedas ser feliz. Aunque es la palabra más triste que jamás pronunciaré...adiós.

Una lágrima salió de aquellos ojos, nunca se hubiera imaginado que aquella situación pudiera ocurrir. Ya se había marchado cuando el joven de ojos color esmeralda se secó aquellas lágrimas con los dedos.

* * *

Tres años después:

Caminando de vuelta a casa sonreía por su ahijada Rose, la hija de sus mejores amigos que ya tenía casi tres años. Era una chica traviesa y juguetona. Era la alegría de todos, de los Weasley y especialmente de Harry. Abrió la puerta y las luces de la casa estaban apagadas. Se quitó el abrigo y lo colgó en la percha de detrás de la puerta. Estaba cansado, había sido un día duro de mucho trabajo. Necesitaba una ducha relajante y poder descansar aquella noche. La noche pasada el viento y la fuerte lluvia no le habían dejado conciliar el sueño. Encendió la luz de la sala de estar cuando su canción preferida comenzó a sonar.

- ¡Feliz aniversario, Harry!

- Buenas noches, cariño, pero hoy no es nuestro aniversario, todavía quedan tres semanas.

- Ya lo sé, pero hoy hace tres años que me declaré en el hospital y el día en que te diste cuenta que tú también estabas enamorado de mí.

Al escuchar esto de su pareja, Harry le abrazó. El joven de ojos grisáceos le tomó la cara con sus manos y lo besó, fue un beso apasionado. Sus lenguas comenzaron a jugar y la pasión entre ellos se fue haciendo cada vez mayor. Mientras que se regalaban besos, Draco iba arrastrando a Harry hacia el sofá. Una vez allí lo empujó cayendo el joven de ojos esmeralda en él. Draco se tumbó encima de su chico, sin dejarle respirar, sin dejar de tocar con su lengua la boca de Harry.

Harry iba desabrochando los botones de la camisa de su pareja, y acariciando el pecho con las yemas de sus dedos mientras que el joven rubio le aflojaba el cinturón. Las prendas de ambos quedaban tiradas en el suelo. Tan sólo les quedaban sus ropas ínterior. Se abrazaron y seguidamente Draco le metió una de sus manos en los calzoncillos de su chico, acariciándole su miembro. Harry comenzó a gemir con más fuerza, mientras que le recorría los muslos al joven de ojos grises.

Draco continuaba acariciando el miembro de su pareja cuando éste le bajo los bóxer y los lanzó al aire cayendo junto a la ropa que antes se habían despojado.

- Penétrame –le pidió el joven moreno de ojos verdes.

Siguió acariciándole, regalándole miles de besos por todo su cuerpo, humedeciendo con su lengua sus pezones. Cuando se dio cuenta la petición de su pareja, lo volteó. Ahora Harry se encontraba mirando al sofá, tan sólo apoyado por sus manos y sus rodillas. El muchacho de ojos grises, le introdujo uno de sus dedos humedecidos con un poco de su saliva. Mientras que iba haciendo círculos con el dedo dentro del cuerpo de Harry, fue introduciendo otro dedo más hasta llegar a tener tres dedos dentro de él.

Harry se excitaba cada vez más con cada roce de su pareja. Una de sus manos iba directa a su miembro cuando la mano izquierda de su chico lo paralizó y fue él el que la acarició.

Con la mano derecha, Draco, tomo su órgano erguido y lo introdujo dentro de su chico. Comenzó a deslizarse suavemente pero la pasión hizo que las penetraciones fueran más rápidas y fuertes. Ambos disfrutaban mientras que se obsequiaban su amor. La mano de Draco se llenó del semen de Harry y seguidamente el joven de ojos grises alcanzó el orgasmo.

Draco se desplomó en el sofá y Harry cayó a su lado, ambos respiraban entrecortados.

Habían pasado ya tres años desde la tarde en la que Harry llamó a la puerta de la mansión de los Malfoy. Todavía recordaba la cara de asombro de Slytherin cuando lo vio allí.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Yo tampoco quiero dejarte marchar.

Así fue como comenzó la historia de amor entre los dos jóvenes, ninguno de los dos quería pasar un segundo más sin el otro. Se amaban.


End file.
